AAstuto
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Suigetsu podía ser pesado, podía ser irritante, podía ser un agua estancada… pero debía de reconocer que también podía llegar a ser muy astuto. Reto de Abecedario.


**Astuto:**

**((Suika))**

Pareja: Suigetsu y Karin.

Genero: Romance, humor.

blablabla - narrador y diálogos.

"blablabla" pensamientos.

Disclamier: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Era un día como otro para el equipo Taka rumbo hacia Konoha y la venganza de Sasuke. Y como tantas otras veces el chico de cabello blanco y dientes de sierra, Suigetsu, se empezaba a quejar.

-¡Ahh~! ¿Cuándo tomamos una paradita? – protestó a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Deja de quejarte agua asquerosa! – le responde Karin un una vena palpitante de cabreo en la frente.

-¡A ti nadie te a preguntado Zanahoria! – responde él mirándola mal.

-¿Cómo? – dijo ella parando de andar.

Al ver que los dos empezaban a discutir de nuevo, Sasuke no le quedó otra opción que parar, sabía lo pesados que podían ser y no tenía ganas de aguantarlos por más tiempo, hoy no quería ponerse de mal humor.

- Haremos una parada aquí mismo – los dos lo miraron parando de hablar – pero, no se os ocurra volver a abrir la boca en todo el viaje… - dijo activando su sharingan para dejar claro las normas impuestas.

Los dos aludidos tragaron saliva mientras el pelinegro se alejaba de la escena y se sentaba debajo de un árbol. Juugo miraba desde lejos todo lo que había pasado. Suspiró. Karin y Suigetsu nunca cambiarían. Entendía a Sasuke a la perfección, ellos eran unos habladores que se faltaban el respeto cada dos por tres y no paraban hasta que uno de los dos se cansara y aunque solía ser Karin, ninguno de los dos se cansaba rápido. A favor de ellos solo diría que si no fuera por sus discusiones el camino sería muy silencioso y lúgubre, aunque costara creerlo ellos eran la alegría del grupo. Se echó en el tronco de un árbol y se dejo mecer por los cantos de los pájaros hasta quedarse dormido.

En otro lado del bosque, Karin se estaba cansando de tanto oír al albino y se intentaba alejar de él, pero este la seguía donde quiera que fuera.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me sigues, estúpido? – dijo ella parando y girándose a verlo.

Él paró su charla de porque estaba cansada y de que era una niña tonta, cuando la vio girarse. ¿Por qué la seguía?… en realidad no tenía respuesta a eso, solo se limitaba a hacer lo que su cuerpo quería. Karin al ver que no contestaba supuso que le estaba haciendo burla o realmente se había quedado en blanco. Aún así, era buen momento para acabar la conversación de una vez por todas.

- ¡No te quejes, de todas formas tu no haces nada! – cabreada, se giró y emprendió su caminata a quién sabe dónde con tal de alejarse del chico pez.

Suigetsu la vio alejarse. No podía dejar eso así, tenía que devolverle la pulla de algún modo. Sonrió acababa de pensar en uno.

- ¡Tu tampoco te quejes fueguito! – ella paró de caminar.

"¿A que está jugando esta vez el sumidero ese?" Nunca la había llamado de ese modo, aunque tampoco es que no se inventaran motes nuevos cada dos por tres. Solo que ese mote no parecía tan malo, por esa vez. Meneó la cabeza. No se debía de dejar llevar por sus tonterías debería de dejar de hacerle caso, aunque siempre lo intentaba y nunca lo conseguía, en ese momento se veía dispuesta a olvidarse. Siguió caminando.

Suigetsu se puso ligeramente tenso. ¿Karin no estaba reaccionando? Eso sí que era raro. ¿Y si ya no le volvía a prestar atención? ¿Y si ya no volvían a discutir? Cuando esas dudas pasaron por su mente se dio cuenta de una cosa importante. No quería dejar de pelear con la pelirroja, al principio fue molesto, pero se había acostumbrado con el tiempo y de alguna manera u otra habían comenzado a ser algo parecido a amigos. Si se acababan sus discusiones ya nada sería divertido.

-¿Sabes lo que le hace el agua a las llamas?- dijo él más alto puesto que ya estaba a larga distancia.

¿Quería seguir otra vez? El cabreo de ella aumentaba por momentos. En contra de su voluntad se giró, encontrándolo a poca distancia de su cara. Sintió calor en las mejillas, leve, pero lo sintió. Suigetsu se estaba comportando muy raro y sabía que si preguntaba el qué a la pregunta del chico nada bueno saldría de ello. No sabía cómo había recorrido tan rápido la distancia que tenían hace un momento, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

-¿El qué? –

-Lo calma… - y la besó.

La Uzumaki no se esperaba eso en absoluto. Ni tan poco se esperaba que le gustara tanto sentir los labios del chico pegados a los suyos. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se dejó llevar, acoplándose al movimiento de él con la lengua, suavemente.

Después tan rápido como había empezado, paró, y cuando Karin abrió los ojos Suigetsu ya no estaba. Se sonrojó a su pesar. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar ahí? Suspiró. El albino podía ser pesado, podía ser irritante, podía ser un agua estancada de las peores… pero tenía que reconocer que si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy astuto. Se sentó en un árbol y se paso la mano por la cara la cual todavía estaba caliente. "¡Maldito tiburón!"

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro fanfic más y al primero del reto abecedario! El reto esta especificado en mi perfil y esta vez la pareja es de estos dos personajes de la serie de Naruto. A parte de Naruto también habrá de otras series e incluso puede que parejas crossover :3 **

**Esta me quedó muy cortita pero las demás intentaré alargarlas aunque sea una pagina o dos más ^^u. Realmente me gusta esta pareja puesto que es bastante (según yo) relación amor-odio *^*. Karin quizás me salió un poco OoC porque no me la imagino sonrojandose facilmente pero espero que no les haya importado mucho eso.**

**Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos! :3**

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
